


Meeting as kids

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Babysitting, Children, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Humor, kid antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: The rangers face a new enemy that brings them a new challenge. Unfortunately, (or is it fortunately??) that challenge is taking care of kid versions of Trini and Kim.





	Meeting as kids

The last thing any of the rangers expected that morning is what is currently happening to both Trini and Kimberly. The boys would have expected walking in on Trini actually letting Kim step within three feet of a stove long before this. 

To sum it up, an enemy came down to get the Zeo Crystal. He called himself Wizlock. 

Trini had seen Wizlock aim his staff at Kim. And in trying to push Kim aside, both of them got hit and went down. 

Zack had rushed over to where the two girls were and in the confusion of not seeing them and freaking out, Wizlock escaped. They knew that he probably retreated to treat his wounds, Billy and Trini had landed some really solid hits. 

It was Billy who found the two curled up next to each other asleep. Although they were much smaller than they were supposed to be. 

Jason had picked up the girls and the boys went back to the ship to have Alpha 5 examine the two. 

 

“Yup, they were turned into kids.” 

“WHAT!!” Zack yelled, and Jason sighed. This definitely wasn’t helping the headache he could feel coming. 

“Zack, you might want to quiet down, the girls are still asleep.” Billy whispered as he read through the scans Alpha 5 did. He wondered if this transformation was on a timer, if Wizlock has to undo the spell, or if the two girls would have to do something to reverse it. Billy really hoped it was on a timer, it would be easiest to deal with. 

“I was hoping they were like, shrunk or something. Not actually turned into little kids. Does this mean that they’ll have their memories from up to now or are they actually going to be little kids with little kid thoughts?” Zack asked, he was hoping for the former, but knowing them and their luck, it was going to be the latter. 

“They’re going to act like normal kids of that age, or at least how they were at that age. They won’t remember anything recent.” 

Jason exhaled slowly and held his head in his hands. They were going to have to somehow juggle babysitting the girls and catching Wizlock. Let alone having to keep Kim’s parents from finding out about this for however long it lasts. It feels shitty to feel this right now, but Jason’s almost thankful Trini was kicked out, at least they wouldn’t have to deal with her family too. 

Feeling a hand on his arm, Jason looked up and met Billy’s eyes. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, at least he wouldn’t be doing this alone. 

“Jason, do you think your mom has some of Pearl’s old clothes? We’re lucky the clothes the girls were wearing were shrunk down with them but those are more like pajamas than clothes. Otherwise we’re going to have to buy some.” 

“I don’t know if I will be able to find anything. The girls look, like, 9 and Pearl is 12. My mom likes to donate clothes that she grows out of so the chances of finding something is slim.” 

“Not to mention Crazy Girl looks tiny as hell. Kim looks like she’s a whole head taller.” 

They turn and look at the two girls that are sharing one of the medbay beds. They are tiny enough to share one with room, and Zack is right, Trini looks a lot smaller than Kim. 

“Okay first we have to decide where they’ll stay and what we’re going to tell them when they wake up.” 

“Jase, we have to keep them here, we can’t risk anyone in town seeing mini Kim or Trini. Especially since people here know what Kim looked like at that age. We wouldn’t be able to explain that. Especially if we run into her parents.” 

“Zack’s right, if the girls see their families they would probably run straight to them. And we really wouldn’t be able to lie about Kim to half the people in this town.” Billy brings a hand up to his chin while he thinks. And Jason and Zack sit on another one of the beds. 

It’s silent for a bit as the boys think, until Billy jumps and claps his hands. 

“I have an idea! What if we tell the girls that they are at a summer camp and that they’re early so there’s no other kids yet. We can tell them that it’s space themed and give them a room in the barracks to share. I don’t think giving them their actual rooms here would be a good idea since those look lived in.” 

Zack’s eyes lit up at the idea. “Billy you’re a genius! Then we could pretend to be counselors and we would just have to take turns bringing stuff from town and going after Wizlock.” 

Jason nodded as he worked it out in his head. This is the best plan for them, it keeps the girls in one place and they wouldn’t have to worry too much about them since they, or Alpha 5, could be with them at all times. They just have to bring food, clothes, and entertainment for them from outside. 

“Good job Billy, this is the plan. Right now we’ll have Alpha 5 lock every door except for our rooms, the common room the medbay, the room the girls will share and the bathroom. Then we’ll have him make signs that say Camp Ranger so that the girls won’t question it. After that we’re going to have to have him materialize some sort of playground equipment for the girls in the Pit. Once the girls wake up you’re going to have to pretend this is a camp, can you handle that Alpha 5? 

“Oh boy. Okay master Jason, I’ll get right on that.” As the robot walked out of the room Jason turned back towards Billy and Zack. Zack looked more excited than he should be and Billy looked happy that they were using his idea. 

“Okay, from now on we have to act like actual counselors. Once the girls wake up, we’ll have to get an estimate on their sizes and try to get a feel for what they like. I remember Kim was really energetic and outgoing at this age, but I don’t actually know what else she liked. We also have no idea what Trini will be like, so we’re going to have make sure that we’re careful with her. Then, we’re going to have to make sure that the stuff we bring to entertain them, they actually like and will use.” 

The more Jason planned, the better he felt about this situation. He could tell the other two felt better as well. 

“I remember Kimberly really liked Sailor Moon. I remember that she dressed up as her in first grade for Halloween. I can child lock the entertainment system we have in the common room and download the episodes. Hopefully Trini likes it as well.” Billy looked at Jason for the okay, once he nodded Billy opened his phone, starting to prepare the child lock. 

Zack watched the girls as they slept. He was a little nervous, he never really had to take care of kids that young before. He didn’t have any family to have experiences with younger cousins, let alone having to deal with two young girls. He’s babysat his neighbor’s twelve year old boy and has taken care of Pearl with Jason but that was different, the girls are years younger than those two. He’s just going to have do his best for his girls, and that’ll have to be enough because he’s going to make sure it is. 

 

***** ***** 

 

Some more time passed as the boys worked out the finer details of their plan. They planned to message Kimberly’s parents using her phone, but they learned that they were on a trip and they left money on the counter for food. This explains why Trini and Kim completely ignored their phones yesterday, only sending a ‘do not disturb unless emergency’ message. 

They decided that Zack would take the first shift at watching over the girls. Jason was going to go get the money and go to the shops to buy some clothes and food for the girls once they woke up and he got a sense of their sizes and what food they liked. Billy would help out Zack, but he was mostly supposed to be helping set up the entertainment system and then help Alpha track down Wizlock.

Soon enough the boys hear some rustling noises and a tiny ‘ah!’ 

Kim seems to have been the one to wake up first. She’s sitting up and looking down at Trini who’s rubbing her eyes. Once Trini’s eyes open, she sees Kim and recoils away. 

They all can see the panic that grows on Trini’s face as she realizes she doesn’t know where she is or who she’s with. They can practically hear her tiny heart start to beat twenty times faster than it should.

“HI!! Welcome to camp ranger!” 

Everyone in the room jumps at Zack’s exclamation and even Zack himself looks surprised. 

“What?” “Camp?!” 

Trini’s panic seems to have been pushed aside in favor of confusion, but the boys can tell she’s still nervous by the way her fists are clenched tightly to her chest. Kim on the other hand looks excited, she’s smiling and her hands are bunched into tiny excited fists. 

Jason stands and takes two small steps toward the girls and smiles. 

“Yes! Right now you guys are at a camp. This is Camp Ranger and we are your camp counselors.” 

“Why does it look like we’re in a spaceship? Did my mommy and daddy drop me off? Why are there only two us?” Kim rapid fire questions Jason as Trini stares intently at him. Jason almost feels like Trini is trying to stare into his soul. That’s not too different from normal Trini, but it’s kind of unnerving when it’s coming from her big child eyes. 

“That’s because we are in a spaceship! Camp Ranger is in a spaceship hidden underground. Yes, both of your parents dropped you off and we brought you here. And the reason there’s only two of you is because you guys are the only kids who found the ship and we have to wait for the other kids to find the ship!” 

“Oh cool! This a real spaceship? Does that mean there are aliens here too?” 

Jason sighs internally, this is exactly how he remembers Kim being. She’s so energetic. 

“There are two aliens here but they don’t like it when you call them that. The one that looks like a robot is named Alpha 5 or Al for stort. And the face in the wall is Zordon, but he’s very busy so you won’t talk to him very much.” 

“Okay! What’s your name?” Kim’s smiling at Trini and she hesitatingly smiles back.

“Oh! Let’s do introductions. Say your name, your favorite color, and one thing you like to do! I’ll go first, my name is Billy, my favorite color is blue, and I like making things.” Billy smiles at the girls and Trini seems to relax more. 

“Hi! I’m Zack, my favorite color is black, and I like to do parkour.” Zack smiles at the girls and nods at Kim when she raises her hand. 

“What’s parkour?” “It’s like those stunts in movies when they jumps off walls.” “Oh cool!” 

“I’m Jason, my favorite color is red, and I like to play sports.” Jason watches as Kim’s body starts practically vibrating where she’s sitting. 

“Hi! I’m Kimberly but I like being called Kim. My favorite color is pink, and I like to do gymnastics!” Kim smiles and turns toward Trini. 

“Um, my name is Trinity but I like to be called Trini. My favorite color is yellow and I like to read.” 

“Hi Trini! Look, we’re wearing matching outfits!” That’s true, the girls were wearing matching tank tops, spandex, and running shoes. Although only the boys knew the real reason was because Trini and Kim had been asleep and the emergency call had woken them both up, thus they both probably put on the first thing they could grab. 

“Yeah we are.” Trini smiles at Kim and Zack struggles to hold in his squeal at how cute the girls are. 

“Okay! Let’s go meet Al and Zordon, do you need me to help you guys down?” Jason steps closer to the girls and he can see Kim judging the distance between the bed and the floor. There’s a look in Kim’s eyes that he knows all too well, a look that could only mean trouble.

“Come here Kim, is it okay if I grab you?” “Yeah.” 

Kim pouts as Jason puts her down, but her pout goes away once she sees Trini ask for help too. Once both girls are standing it’s very clear that Kim is quite a bit taller than Trini. Now they can see that Kim has long hair that goes down to her mid back and bangs while Trini has shorter hair that goes past her shoulders with side swept bangs. 

“Okay girls, make sure you don't press any buttons or else something can go wrong, and always tell us where you are going. You’re only allowed to go into the rooms we take you in.” Both girls nod. “Okay, let’s go meet Zordon and Al.” 

Zack makes sure he stands behind the girls when they exit the room while Jason leds and Billy stays on one side. 

“Trini can I hold your hand?” “Okay.” Kim grabs Trini’s hand and slightly swings their arms. 

Zack knows that Trini might actually kill him once she’s back to normal but he knows Kim will love this. So he takes out his phone and discreetly snaps a few pictures as they walk through the ship. Zack is so going to take as many pictures as he can and fill a scrapbook with them. He wants something positive to come out of this situation, and if it’s cute kid Trimberly pictures then so be it. 

Soon enough the rangers made it to the morphing grid to ‘introduce’ the girls to Alpha and Zordon. They both quiet down and look towards them expectly. Zack sets his camera to record, he needs this to be filmed.

“Girls, this is Al and the face in the wall is Zordon.” 

The girls look amazed, their eyes are wide and Kim’s mouth is slightly open. 

“Hi! I’m Kim!” Kim slightly squeezes Trini’s hand and Trini softly speaks up. “Hi, my name is Trini.” 

“Hello Kim, Trini. I’m Alpha 5.” Alpha walks toward the girls and Billy smiles at how Trini squeezes Kim’s hand. He remembers how scared they all were the first time they came down here and seeing the girls have a better first meeting is nice.

“Hello girls, my name is Zordon. I do apologize, but I have to go do something right now.” suddenly Zordon’s face is gone and Jason can’t help his chuckle at seeing how fast he noped out of the situation. 

“Come on girls, lets go to the common room. You’re not allowed in here unless one us brings you here okay?” 

Once they get to the common room Zack sits on the couch and watches as Kim sits and Trini has to make a little hop to sit on the couch before pushing herself back and next to Kim. 

“So Trini what kind of books do you like to read?” 

“I like to read Goosebumps but my mom is trying to get me to read Nancy Drew. Those are harder but I like them too.” Trini smiles and Zack can’t help but think that kid Trini is adorable and Kim will probably be so upset she missed this. 

“Oh I like those too! Nancy Drew is really hard. You must be really smart if you can read it by yourself!” Trini blushes at Kim’s praise and Jason has to turn his face into the crook of his elbow to cover up the sound of his laugh. Tiny Trini is just as smitten with Kim as normal Trini. Guess some things will never change since Kim’s also the same. 

“Oh! I have some of my old books at home Jason. Do you think you could go pick them up? They should be in a box in the basement, and it’s labeled so you shouldn’t have a hard time finding them.” Billy whispers to Jason and he nods. 

“What kind of books do you like?” “I like goosebumps and princess books, but I don’t read too much because I get antsy. My mommy says I have too much energy for my body and that’s why I can’t sit still for long.” Trini giggles in response and it's joined by the laughter of all the boys. 

It seems like Kim has never had a filter.

“What else do you like?” Trini asks. “I like to draw and take pictures with the camera my daddy got me. I also like watching Sailor Moon, do you know it?” 

“I love Sailor Moon!” Trini’s excitement is visible and her body finally seems to relax completely. 

The boys let the girls talk for a bit, reluctant to interrupt the two when they seem to be having such fun talking. 

Eventually Zack says “Hey Jase, I’m hungry.” 

“Oh! Me too! Are you Trini?” Trini nods in response to Kim and both turn to look at Jason expectantly. 

“What do you want to eat girls? What kind of food do you like?” 

“I like chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, pasta, tuna, and I really love donuts!” Kim liking donuts, shocking. 

“I like those too. I really like burritos and fruit.” Trini says and Jason nods. Luckily the two didn't say too many things that the guys couldn’t buy prepackaged and weren’t hard to make. He’s also grateful Trini mentioned fruit since it’ll make it easier to get Kim to eat something healthy if Trini is eating it too. 

 

***** ***** 

 

Zack watches as the two girls silently watch the tv. It’s silent in the room besides the sounds of Sailor Moon playing in the background. 

He finds it funny how the girl’s knowledge of things are also set back in the past to when they were kids. Trini likes goosebumps since it’s what she read as a kid. Kim’s princess loving self doesn’t know about any recent movies since they didn’t come out at that time. Not that it changes anything, he knows the girl’s favorite is Jasmine. He’s kinda glad both have decided to like a show with more than a hundred episodes, he doesn’t think he can handle watching the same movies on repeat. 

Jason enters the room, breaking Zack’s train of thought. 

“Yo what’s for dinner?” “I was thinking tuna sandwiches and a small salad. Also, girls I got you some clothes and books.”

Kim jumps up from her place on the couch and makes her way to the boxes Jason set down. She picks out a pink shirt and some sweatpants and turns to Trini handing her a yellow shirt. 

“Here! Since that’s your favorite color.” “Thank you.” Kim turns back into the box to look at what else is in there while Trini finds what else she wants and then turns toward Zack. 

Zack stares back for a few seconds before realizing she’s silently asking where the bathroom is. 

“Oh! Here tiny ones, follow me.” 

Zack walked the girls to the room in the barracks where the girls will be staying. There’s two beds and a restroom, it’s nothing fancy just the essentials. There’s actually supposed to be more but the ship doesn’t have a reason to have more rooms so it doesn’t show them. 

Zack waits outside the room as the girls go in and change.

The rangers each have their own room here in the ship. They’re bigger single rooms and at this point the rangers have made them a second home, especially Trini. She was the one to discover the rooms, she had come back to the ship after a bad fight with her family and stumbled across them. Although Kim and Trini practically share rooms, they’ve decorated them separately. 

Zack laments the fact that Trini figured out how to lock her room from being opened if Zack is the one trying to open it or if she’s not the person with him who’s trying to open it. Granted, it’s because she caught him trying to get in to pull a prank. But he can’t get in even if Billy is the one with him trying to open it. 

He was only going to put those tiny popping things under Trini’s toilet seat and move her furniture three inches to the right. But now he can’t even get in. 

He wonders if the Trini of now can open it, but he doubts it. The girls technically aren’t rangers right now and she wouldn’t even know how to open it. The ship recognizes them as being who they are, but they’re too young to be doing anything. Alpha implied that any buttons and controls they press most likely won’t work. 

“Done!” Zack turns and looks toward Kim and Trini. Kim’s clothes seem to fit right, but Trini’s seem slightly too big. He’s not surprised that they chose warm clothing, the ship is pretty cold. 

“Did you girls get a good look at the room? It’s where you’re going to be sleeping.” “We get to share a room?! Trini, we’re bunkmates!” 

Kim grabs Trini’s hand and smiles at her. “Cool!” 

“Alright, let’s go back. Jason probably finished with dinner.” Zack turns to walk back to the common room but a tug on the edge of shirt stops him. He looks down and sees it’s Trini who stopped him. “Yeah?” 

“Who’s rooms are those, the glowing ones.” She says it quietly but points across from them into the other hall. 

“Those are the counselor's rooms. Mine is the one with the black light, Billy’s is blue, and Jason’s is red.” Trini shifts on her feet “What about the pink and yellow ones?” 

Zack pauses. He supposes there’s no harm in telling the girls about themselves as long as he doesn’t let it slip that it’s about them. If he’s vague it should be fine. “Those are the other two counselor’s rooms. They are gone checking on somethings but they’ll be back sometime before the rest of the kids get here.” 

“Are they girls?” “Yeah are they girls? It’s not fair if all the counselors are boys!” Kim has her hands on her hips and Trini’s scowling at him. It almost feels like she’s daring him to say they aren’t. “Yeah, they’re both girls.” 

Zack begins walking to the common room and the girls follow him. Kim’s skipping along behind him and Trini walks alongside her. “Are they nice? Are their favorite colors pink and yellow? What’s their names?” 

Zack looks up at Jason and Billy for help once they walk into the room. Jason shakes his head, his face saying ‘you brought this upon yourself’. Billy looks at him in confusion. “They’re asking about the other counselors who won’t be back till later.”

Billy blinks back at him “You mean Naomi and Becky?” Zack raises an eyebrow but nods. 

“Oh is that what their names are? Who’s favorite color is pink, I wanna meet her!” Kim skips to the table and claps when she sees the sandwiches. She pulls out the chair next to Billy and then also pulls out the chair next to her smiling at Trini when she walks over and climbs onto the chair. Kim thinks it’s super cute how Trini has to climb up, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“Naomi’s favorite color is pink and Becky’s is yellow.” Billy watches as Trini sets the plate with her sandwich and the bowl with her salad closer to her, but also checks to make sure she can’t knock it or her drink over. He knows that it’s a thing Trini normally does, but finds it interesting how she’s apparently been doing this since she was young. 

“Okay, enough about them. Let’s eat now.” Jason says as he sits down and starts to eat. 

 

***** ***** 

 

After they eat dinner Kim and Trini go back to watching TV. Billy is the one to stay with them this time since Zack needs to go check on his mom and Jason needs to go home for a bit. Plus, in about two hours the guys are going to try and put them to sleep. 

He’s playing a game on his handheld system, but as he looks up at the girls he realizes that they seem to want to do something else. 

“Hey, would you girls like to read? Or draw? We have some stuff for you if that’s what you want to do.”

Kim discreetly, or as discreetly as that girl can, nudges Trini. 

“Um, what are you playing?” “Oh, I’m playing a video game, do you want to see?” 

“Isn’t the screen too small to share?” Trini questions. She’s looking at the system carefully, judging its size. “I can connect it to the tv and then it will be on the tv and the controls in my hand.” 

Trini’s eyes widen and she looks surprised. Her brows furrow almost immediately though. “I’ve never heard of a video game system that can do that.” “It’s brand new.” 

Trini smiles and jumps a little in her spot on the middle of the couch. “That’s so cool! Can we watch you?” Kim looks a little surprised at Trini’s newfound enthusiasm. She was interested in the game too, but she doesn’t know as much as Trini does. 

“Okay let me just set it up!” 

Kim sits next to Trini on the couch, the other girl excitedly explaining to Kim what’s going to happen. Kim smiles and watches as Trini talks to her. She doesn’t understand why, but seeing Trini this excited is making her really happy. She hopes Trini will be like this more often because she likes seeing her happy, not nervous. 

Billy sits next to Trini on the couch. “Okay. I’m going to make a new file for you guys so you can play. Just make sure that you only use the file with the name you guys pick okay?” 

“Kim what name do you want?” Kim blinks in shock, she didn’t think Trini would her choose. “Um how about we use both our names?” 

“Oh! If you combine your names together you get the name Trimberly. Is that okay with you guys?” Billy’s excited that he gets to secretly get the girls to use their couple name. When Zack first came up with the name he thought it was funny, but it surprisingly comes in handy when they want to refer to both girls at the same time.

“That’s so cute! Trini isn’t it cute?” “Yeah! It’s cool!” 

Billy starts up the game and hands Trini the controllers. 

Trini’s so excited, the game looks so pretty. There’s a bunch of bright colors and there’s mountains and nature everywhere she turns in the game. Kim’s excitingly pointing things out to her. Pointing out food, weapons, and enemies as Trini controls the protagonist. 

Trini’s happy that she gets to play with Kim. Kim said that she doesn’t want to actually use the controls, she wants to help out and watch. Trini doesn’t really understand why she’s so excited that Kim wants to play with her, but she’s really happy that Kim is. 

Time flies by and Trini and Kim both feel closer to each other. It’s only when they both start to yawn that Billy says something. 

“You guys seem tired. I think it’s time for bed.” 

Kim almost wants to protest, but as she takes a look at Trini she realizes that the other girl does look really tired. Trini rubs her eye after another yawn. “Okay, can we play tomorrow?” 

“Of course! I’ll save the game and you guys can start again right where you left off. Come on, I’ll take you to your room.” 

Billy walks the girls the to their room, grabbing the blankets Jason brought from Kim’s house while the girls use the bathroom. He tucks the girls into bed and smiles at them while he turns off the night. 

“Good night, sweet dreams!” And with that he walks out the room and the door closes shut behind him. 

Trini’s starting to nod off. She can feel her eyelids getting heavier but she opens her eyes at the sound of rustling. It sounds like Kim is turning around a lot in her bed. 

“Kim? Are you okay?” The sounds stop for a second before Trini hears Kim respond. 

“Um kinda.” “Is something wrong?” Trini sits up and tries to find where Kim is on the other bed, but it’s really dark. Kim doesn’t answer and Trini starts to worry. “Kim are you okay?” 

“Can I sleep with you? I’m scared of the dark.” Trini can hear the tremble in the other girl’s voice. She doesn’t like hearing Kim so scared, she feels like there’s a rock in her stomach and her throat hurts. 

“Yeah, come here.” Trini hears Kim get off her bed and grab her blanket before she rushes over to Trini’s bed. Trini lifts her blanket and Kim dives underneath it. When she finally picks her head up she moves her blanket on top of both them. 

Kim faces Trini and she notices that Kim has tears in her eyes. “Thanks Trini.” Trini grabs Kim’s hand and smiles “No problem, I’m here for you.” 

Kim gives a shaky smile and finally seems to relax at the reassurance, both girls fall asleep quickly afterwards. 

 

***** ***** 

 

When Zack walks into their room the next morning he’s surprised to see that the two girls sharing the same bed. 

He can’t help the small coo that escapes his lips at seeing them. They’re holding hands and they fell asleep facing each other. He quickly snaps some pictures and sends one to Jason. 

 

To RedDaddy: 

I thought B said he tucked them into separate beds?? Look at them, they’re adorable!!!!

 

From RedDaddy: 

That’s so cute! Kim is going to love that pic!  
And he did, I guess one of them moved. 

 

To RedDaddy: 

Even as kids they’re inseparable. Trimberly 5ever!!!!! 

 

“Hey girls! Good morning!” 

Kim shifts and groans while Trini burrows herself deeper into the cocoon of blankets the girls have. 

“C’mon you guys, it’s time for breakfast!” 

Kim opens her eyes and stares blankly at Zack before her eyes widen with recognition. She turns her head to look at Trini and finds the girl almost completely hidden under the blankets. 

Zack chuckles “Do you guys want breakfast or not?” 

Kim sits up and Trini turns her head to glare at Zack. For a second Zack feels like his life is in danger, that look too similar to the time Trini threw him over her shoulder and nearly give him a concussion. 

But Kim starts talking to her and her glare goes away, replaced by drowsy acceptance. Zack watches as Kim convinces Trini to get out of bed. 

“What's for ‘fast.” Trini grumbles at him while Kim grins and smiles at her. She can’t help but think sleepy Trini is so cute. 

“Jason tried to make breakfast burritos.” Trini’s eyes widen at that and she seems a bit more willing to be awake. 

“Okay then, let’s go!” Kim grabs Trini’s hand and guides the girl out the room, Zack following behind them.

Once they get into the common room Kim makes a beeline for the table, only letting go of Trini’s hand to pull out a chair for her. 

“Thanks Kim.” Trini says as she climbs on the seat and smiles at the other girl once she’s completely settled down. Jason notes the wide grin Kim has after Trini thanks her and barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. It feels like whatever the circumstances, those two will always be as annoying and attached to each other as ever. Part of him believes that even if they hadn’t become Rangers, those two would have still found their way to each other.

“Here you guys go. Trini, be gentle with me, I did the best I could.” Jason looks back at Trini to see that she’s already bitten into her food, pausing for only a second to nod at him. 

Kim giggles and the two eat in silence until they both finish. 

“Okay guys! Today I’m going to be watching you guys play around in the Pit while Billy and Zack help Al with something okay?” 

As the girls went to change into other clothes, Jason waited outside the room. He could faintly hear Kim telling Trini a story as they change and he grins. If the girls retain their memories about this incident he knows Kim will never stop giving Trini shit for how tiny she is. On the other hand, if he doesn’t take some pictures of them like Zack is Kim might actually strangle him. 

He could already see the look on her face as she whines about not having enough pictures of Trini. 

He’s jolted out of his thoughts as the girls walk out of the room. He carefully leads them to the pit to find Alpha made a giant foam mat and a playset with monkey bars, swings, and the jungle gyms. Thank god he thought of putting a mat down somewhere since apparently Kim likes gymnastics. Jason’s expecting that she only knows basic cartwheels and tumbles but it's better to have a mat so she doesn’t smack her head or something. The last thing any of them want is to deal with a crying child, a crying Kim would be the worst case scenario. He goes to sit on the beanbag Billy put in there earlier today, his reasoning that they needed somewhere comfortable to sit if they were just going to be watching the girls.

 

“Hey Trini, lets go to the swings first!” Kim looks at Trini excitedly, watching as she nods and starts running towards with them Kim happily chasing after her. 

As Kim sits on her swing she catches herself watching as Trini jumps onto her seat. She doesn’t really understand it, but she wants to make sure Trini doesn’t hurt herself. She isn’t like this with her other friends, but it’s almost like she can’t help herself when it comes to Trini. Kim briefly thinks it’s because Trini is smaller, but that doesn’t make sense because she’s taller than half her friends. 

“Kim!” “Huh?” Kim’s snapped out of her thoughts and focuses in on Trini’s face, realizing that the other girl was talking to her. “What did you say?” 

“I asked if you’re ready, but are you okay?” Trini’s eyebrows are scrunched together and there’s a small frown on her face. “If you don’t feel okay we can go tell Jason.” 

Kim doesn’t like the feeling she gets when she sees the other girl’s tiny frown. Kim only wants to see Trini happy and smiling. Well, her grumpy sleepy face was cute too so that one's okay. 

“I’m okay! I was daydreaming, sorry! Come on, let’s see how high we can go, but make sure you don’t fall okay?” 

“I won’t fall. Maybe you should be more careful Ms. Daydream.” Trini sends Kim a little smirk and Kim can’t help but smile at the way her tummy feels funny when she sees Trini’s smile. Even though she’s making a joke about her, Kim likes the way that Trini is joking and smiling instead of being quiet. 

Kim starts swinging and laughs at the way Trini huffs at her head start. 

Jason watches as the girls swing and talk. He’s glad that they are getting along, this would have been so much more difficult if they didn’t like each other. He pulls out his phone and snaps a couple pictures and opens up the chat the guys have. Billy was working with Al to track the location of Wizlock from inside the ship while Zack went out to search on foot. 

To BlueBean and Abs4Brains:

How’s the search going?

 

From BlueBean:

We’ve tracked his location to somewhere in either the mines or forest. We know he’s not in town for sure.

 

From Abs4Brains: 

That’s a lot 2 cover on ft guyz. 

 

To BlueBean and Abs4Brains: 

Yeah no shit Zack. B how much longer do you it would take to pin a closer location? 

 

From BlueBean: 

Another day and we can pinpoint his location with the recon Zack is doing.  
How are the girls doing? 

 

To BlueBean and Abs4Brains: 

They’re playing on the swing set. 

Jason looked up to find that Kim is twisting her swing around mid air like a maniac while Trini watches with a look that could only come across as confused amazement. She’s calmly swinging back and forth but when Jason looks closer he sees that she’s sitting with her knees tucked to her chest and her arms and grip on the chains is what is keeping her momentum. 

Jason eyes them wearily. He’s knows that there’s a mat underneath them and that the ships will automatically make it softer so neither girls break anything, but he’s still worried. Luckily before he has to say anything, Kim stops twisting her swing. She’s laughing and smiling at Trini while the smaller girl smiles back. Her hair’s a mess and Jason hears Trini comment on it. He looks back down at his phone as the girls continue to play on the swings. 

***** ***** 

“Trini! Do you know how to play on the monkey bars?”

“I know how but I never make it all the way across.” Trini leaves out that it’s because her arms are too short. She doesn’t want Kim to tease her about it like her classmates. She doesn’t really understand why but even the idea of Kim being mean to her makes her want to cry. 

“Oh is it because you get tired?” Trini blinks once she notices how close Kim is to her. Kim always touches or stands close to her. Trini isn’t used to it since her family almost never touches each other unless its a quick hug. But she doesn’t mind when Kim gets close, in fact she really likes it. 

She’s shaken out her thoughts when Kim grabs her hand and leads her to the monkey bars. 

“Okay, I’ll go first and see how far I can make it!” “Okay I’ll watch from over here.” Trini stands along the side, where the best view is. She takes a quick look at Jason to see that his head is facing the other way and tilted down. 

“Okay here I go!” Trini watches as Kim swings from one bar to another. Once she makes it halfway her grip is getting looser until she stops with a quarter left. Trini’s pretty impressed, she’s only ever made it halfway once. 

“Wow Kim! You got far!” Kim’s pout turns into a grin and she skips up to Trini. “Your turn!” 

Trini walks up to the first handlebar and gulps. She looks at kim and the girl sends her a cheesy thumbs up. Trini smiles back and takes a deep breath in. She grips onto the first bar and she’s off. She tries swinging her body like Kim did, but she barely makes it halfway before she loses her grip and slowly falls to the mat, landing safely. 

Trini walks back to Kim and the other girl hugs her. “Good job Trini! I’m going to try again!” 

Everything is going as smoothly as the first time, except Kim seems to be putting more into her swings. She reaches halfway before she slips, but with how hard her body was swinging it looks like she’s about to fall back first. 

Before Trini can really think about it, she’s already moving forward and crossing the short distance to stop Kim’s fall. They squeak and land in a heap when Kim knocks into Trini, landing on top of the smaller girl. 

Kim groans and quickly sits up. At first she doesn’t see Trini and she begins to panic before she feels something move underneath her. When she glimpses down she can see Trini’s legs underneath her. 

“Oh! Trini!” Trini’s hands held onto Kim’s arms as she pulled herself into a sitting position. As she sat up Kim slid a bit down and into her lap. 

“Are you okay?” Trini asked as she looked over Kim. 

“Yeah! I think so. Are you okay?” “Yeah.” Kim looks into Trini’s eyes for a moment and Trini looks back. Trini smiles and Kim grins back.  
“Trini you’re like my knight in shining armor!” Kim throws her arms around Trini’s neck and hugs her. All the while Trini starts to sputter and blush. 

“I didn’t do much.” “You saved me what do you mean?” Kim pulls back a bit and tilts her head to the left in confusion.

“I helped I guess. Plus my mom says girls can’t be knights.” Kim gasps and by the look on her face, she looks personally offended by what Trini said. 

“Girls can totally be knights!” “Can they? My mom said girls can only be a princess when I asked her.” Kim sits back and crosses her arms. 

“Well your mom is wrong or lying. My mom said girls can be anything and she’s a doctor.” Trini takes in a shaky breath and looks at Kim. “Are you sure? I can really be a knight? I don’t want to be a princess.” 

“I’m sure.” Kim smiles then she perks up and her eyes widen. “We can even ask Jason!” Both girls turn their heads and see that Jason is …. asleep and snoring too. 

“Should we wake him up?” Kim askes. “I don’t think so. He looks tired.” Trini raises an eyebrow at the pout Kim sends her. “But I want to ask him.” 

“Why would you need to ask him if you said your mom is right?” Kim sighs and rolls her eyes. “That way you know you can be whatever you want!” 

“Or, I can just believe you for now.” Trini says as she slightly rolls her eyes but smiles at Kim at the same time. Kim perks up at that. “So you can be my knight, since I wanna be a princess.”

Trini can’t help the blush that spreads across her cheeks and she feels butterflies in her stomach. Kim smiles and gets off Trini’s lap, holding her hand out for Trini to grab. Once they are both standing Trini softly asks “You’re okay with me being your knight?” 

“Of course I am! You saved me once already! There’s no one better. ” Kim smiles and grabs Trini by the hand, pulling her over to the mats. Trini smiles and walks forward, she’s a little scared about disappointing Kim. She’s never even had a best friend before, and now she has to take care of Kim too now. 

“Okay! I wanna try to do a flip! You can spot me.” Before Kim can even turn Trini has grabbed her wrist. Trini pulls her hand back and shifts her weight back and forth “I don’t know how to do that.” 

Kim smiles back at Trini “Don’t worry! It’s easy!” 

 

Jason wakes up to the sound of a crash and two tiny groans. He jumps up but loses his footing and slips back onto the beanbag. He hears Kim start to laugh though and turns his body to see that both girls are looking at him. 

Trini is somehow half underneath Kim and silently snickering, while Kim is full body laughing at him. 

“Ha. Ha. What were you two doing?” 

Kim stands up and Trini soon pops up behind her. “Well Trini was spotting me doing my flips and cartwheels.” Jason swears he feels his heart stop for second. He quickly looks them both over for injuries but thankfully doesn’t see any. 

“Guys should have asked me to watch you guys.” 

“You were sleeping.” Jason almost responds with Kim’s name but realizes Trini is the one who clapped back at him. Well, it isn’t a clap back, but hearing it from Trini was a shock. He can’t even get mad because it’s true, he’s the one who fell asleep. He doesn’t even remember closing his eyes. 

“Okay. I get that. Next time, wake me up though.” 

“Oh since you’re awake can you answer a question for us?” Kim turns to Trini and elbows her as she asks. “Uh sure, what is it?” 

“Can a girl be a knight or can they only be princesses?” Jason blinks in response. How much did he miss while he was asleep? Trini’s staring at him intently and Kim looks confident that she already knows the answer even though she’s the one who asked. 

“Girls can be whatever they want to be.” Kim whoops and Trini smiles. “See! I told you Trini!” 

***** ***** 

Zack’s watching the girls again while Billy’s at home and Jason helps Al. It’s already night and Kim is currently scarfing down her dessert donut while Trini calmly eats hers while watching in amusement. It’s an almost near perfect recreation of a scene he watched last week at krispy kreme, the obvious difference being the girls’ ages. It’s almost crazy to think that the girls could get along at any age. He firmly believes that these two would end up dating in any timeline they meet. It would have definitely made Kim’s life easier asking Trini out if they were friends since kids since Trini probably wouldn’t have played hard to get like she did here.

The girls are back to watching Sailor Moon on the couch while Zack is on the lounge chair and watching it as well. He actually loves this show, he used to watch it whenever he could. They’re watching an episode where sailor Uranus and Neptune are in and it’s at this moment where Zack realizes that they are watching the reboot. And since they are watching the reboot the dubs didn’t censor their relationship. 

He doesn’t think twice about it until he sees Trini staring at him intensely. He doesn’t understand why until he remembers a conversation he had with Trini one night while they were drunk on their train car. She had told him that she knew she liked girls as a kid, but her mother constantly told her that girls can only marry boys and thus never spoke up about it. It caused her a lot of internal conflict growing up and it’s why she was so bitter about relationships, never dating anyone seriously until Kim. At this point, young Trini must have known that her attention lingered on girls’ more than the average girl’s and was struggling with it. So seeing her first evidence that girls could be in a relationship must be mind blowing, especially since her mom and told her it wasn’t possible. 

Zack feels his heart twist when he sees the tears well up in her eyes. 

He rushes to get up and over to Trini, kneeling on the ground in front of her. 

“Hey, what’s wrong are you okay?” Zack watches as Trini wipes her eyes. 

“Is it true that girls can date girls?” Trini said it so quietly that Zack barely hears her. “Yeah they can, girls can date girls.” 

Kim takes and holds Trini’s hand while Zack watches. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Trini so he doesn’t touch her, but he carefully watches her try to calm herself down. Luckily, Kim seems to be helping. 

Trini looks back at him “It’s not weird?” Zack feels his heart break a little bit. “I’m not going to lie Trini, some people don’t understand that it’s normal, but they’re just stupid people. It is normal though, and I believe that it’s not weird at all.” 

“Really? And if I wanted to marry a girl it would be okay?” The hope in her eyes simultaneously breaks his heart but it also makes him happy to see her young self learn it’s okay. 

“It would be completely okay with me and the guys, as long as you invite us to your wedding.” he adds a wink at the end and Trini giggles in response. 

“It’s okay with me too! Boys are gross anyway, girls are way cuter.” Trini laughs in response to Kim’s statement. And Zack can see the way Kim lights up in response. He laughs along with the two girls but he’s really laughing at the fact that Kim already has a crush on the smaller girl. 

“Hey, you guys wanna know a secret?” Kim and Trini both nod excitedly in response. “The two girl counselors are actually dating. They’re girlfriends and they love each other very much.” 

“Wow really! That’s so cool!” Kim almost slips off the couch in her excitement. The three laugh for a bit before Trini sniffles again. “Um. Can I go to the bathroom? My face is kinda hot.” 

“Yeah, of course you can! Do you need me to go with you?” 

“I can go with her! Come on Trin.” Kim’s already off the couch and holding Trini’s hand as she gets down. Zack stands up and nods at the two before sitting back down. He watches the two girls walk out holding hands and he pulls out his phone.

***** ***** 

Kim watches Trini run some water over her face while she holds a towel. Kim’s glad that Trini’s feeling better now. She had been so worried when the other girl started crying but now that she’s okay Kim has calmed down. She’s secretly happy that Trini thinks that girls are pretty too. Kim’s cousin who’s a boy told her that he thinks boys are cuter than girls and that it’s okay but now she knows that it’s okay for her to like girls too. 

Kim absentmindedly thinks about how she doesn’t care if any of her other friends think the same but it’s important to her that Trini does. She shrugs and hands Trini the towel once she sees the other girl reach for it. 

“Do you feel better now?” Trini smiles and nods at her. “Thanks.” Kim can’t control the urge to hug the smaller girl, so she does. “It’s no problem.” Kim pulls back and notices that Trini’s cheeks are a little pink.

The two walk out of their room and Kim pauses right in front of the doorway. “Um, why’d you stop?” 

“Let’s go look at the girl’s rooms!” Trini shrinks back “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jason said not to go in there.” 

Kim juts out her lower lip in response, “But Triniiiiii. I want to see what the girls look like. And Jason only said not to go in their rooms, he never said anything about the girls’ rooms.” Trini raises an eyebrow in response and Kim pouts even harder. The two have a stare off for a bit before Trini eventually sighs. 

“If we get caught I’m blaming you.” “Yes! That’s okay!” 

Kim walks down the hallway with Trini following close behind. She stops in front of the pink door. “Billy said that this is Naomi’s room. Since her door is pink I wanna go in here.” Kim raises a hand to the door and frowns when she realizes there’s no handle. 

“Uh Trini, there’s no doorknob.” “What?” Trini moves closer and notices Kim’s right. “Maybe it’s supposed to open by itself, this is a spaceship. Try putting your hand on it or something.” 

Kim puts her hand on the door and there’s a clicking noise before the door opens by itself. “Woah.” 

Kim steps inside first and Trini follows close behind. The room is painted a mix of grey and pink and there’s a bed with pink sheets in one corner and a dresser and desk in the others. There’s another door that leads to a bathroom. What catches the girl’s attention is the wall of pictures next to the bed. 

The two girls carefully walk over, avoiding any clothes that they see on the floor. 

“There’s so many pictures.” Kim says while finishing her last few steps. “There’s so many clothes.” Trini says behind her as she closes in.

Both girls look at the wall of pictures in front of them. They see a bunch of pictures with Jason, Zack, and Billy, but they also see two girls. Both Trini and Kim look at the pictures in the center of the wall, the only people in those being the two girls. 

“Oh look at that one.” Trini looks at the picture that Kim’s pointing at. 

There’s one girl in a yellow tank top cuddling with a girl in a pink v-neck on a chair in what looks like the mountains. The girl in the pink is smiling and winking at the camera and the girl in yellow is smiling while holding the other girl. 

“The one in the yellow has to be Becky, since she likes yellow. Which means that the one in pink is Naomi.” Kim says. “Yeah, they look so happy.” 

In the picture next to that one. There’s a picture of them kissing. Trini smiles at the picture, realizing that Zack wasn’t lying to make her feel better. As she looks over some other pictures she realizes something that makes her blush, and Kim happens to notice it. 

“Why are you blushing?” Trini blushes harder in response. “Triniiiiii.” 

“It’s nothing.” “No, it’s not nothing.” Kim turns her head and stares at Trini until the other girl mumbles something while still staring that the pictures. “What was that?” 

“Naomi’s really pretty, like a princess.” Kim blinks in response before she feels a wave a heat rush through her and she frowns. Trini’s supposed to be the knight to her princess. Not Naomi’s. Before Kim can think of a response Trini continues.

“She looks like you but older.” Kim pauses, feeling her face heat up. For once, she doesn’t have a response. Trini chooses that moment to look at Kim and notices her blush, blushing when she realizes what she said. “Who’s blushing now huh?” 

Kim sputters out a few sounds before turning back to the pictures. Looking closely she notices that Becky looks a lot like Trini too. “Becky’s pretty, and she looks like you too.” Trini’s quiet as she looks at the pictures. She smiles and grabs Kim’s hand as she steps back. 

“We should go back before Zack finds out where we are.” Kim nods and follows Trini out of the room. When both girls are outside the room the door automatically closes and locks again. Both head back to the common room. 

Zack didn’t even notice they were gone for long, he was playing some game on his phone. 

***** ***** 

Zack and Jason are both watching the girls when Billy messages them that he knows what cave Wizlock is hiding in. Jason orders Zack to go with Billy to prepare while he puts the girls to sleep. Luckily it’s about nine so the girls should be going to bed any moment now anyway. 

“Okay girls, it’s time for bed.” He expects them to fight back a bit but surprisingly they don’t. Kim gets off the couch first, and waits for Trini to slide off too. 

“Okay. I’m pretty tired.” “Me too.” Jason follows the girls as they walk to their room, watching how the two seem to have the need to be right next to each other, conscious or not. Trini yawns as they walk through the doorway. 

“Girls, if you need anything Alpha will be in the big room where you met him yesterday. Have a goodnight.” He smiles as he watches the two nod and say good night back. He closes the door and walks over to the power grid, ready to kick Wizlock’s ass and get the two back to normal. As he walks away he realizes he’s going to miss seeing the two so young and happy, but he smiles knowing he’s never going to forget this. 

***** ***** 

Trini and Kim have both changed into some pijamas. As Trini’s waiting for Kim to walk out of the bathroom, she’s getting her blanket ready. She hears the door slide open and Kim walks into the room. 

“Uhh Trini?” “Yeah?” She turns to see that Kim is holding her blanket while standing in the middle of their beds. “Can I sleep with you again?” 

“Yeah.” she pauses before quietly adding “I’m supposed to protect you after all.” and smiles at Kim. Kim laughs in response and walks over to Trini’s bed “Oh my hero!” she exclaims with what is probably the most dramatic voice Trini has ever heard in her young life, and that’s saying something since they both have watched original Sailor Moon dubs. 

As Kim gets comfortable in Trini’s bed Trini walks over to the light switch. “Ready?” “Blanket is up and ready for landing!” Trini turns off the light switch and quickly runs to the bed before jumping in. She crashes into Kim and they both are laughing uncontrollably as they get comfortable under the blankets. 

It takes a while for them both to calm down. They might have been tired before, but their antics have woken them up again. They both lie there and talk and giggle for a bit. 

“I’m glad I meet you. I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend like you before.” “Same with me. No one is as nice to me like you are Trini. I think we’re meant to be best friends forever.” Kim smiles at Trini and Trini smiles back, both being close enough that they can faintly see each other in the dark. 

Kim suddenly lights up, “Oh! Zack said that girls can marry each other right?” at Trini’s nod she continues, “Let’s get married when we’re older! That way we’ll be together forever!” Trini smiles and nods, Kim’s plan making total sense to her. “Yeah! Zack said we have invite to him, Billy, and Jason, so we have to make sure we don’t forget.” Kim smiles “We can also invite Naomi and Becky!” The two girls eventually fall asleep while making plans, both agreeing that they need to have a chocolate strawberry cake at their wedding for sure. 

***** *****

Billy has Wizlock’s staff in hands as Jason and Zack block his path to Billy. He examines it for a moment before breaking it in half. As he does so Wizlock suddenly screams and turns into a pile of dust. 

Jason runs over to Billy and Zack checks the pile of dust to make sure it wasn’t trick. “Did it work? Should the girls be back to normal now?” 

“Alpha said all we’d have to do is break the staff and the spell should be reversed. I’ll bring it back to the ship with us to store it away.” 

“It looks like he’s not going to be a problem anymore Jase. Let’s go! I wanna see if Trimberly is back to normal.”

The boys transport back to the ship and morph out of their suits while walking towards Alpha. “Are the girls back to normal?” “I haven’t checked yet master Jason.” 

The boys start to walk over to the room the girls are saying in, but before they can reach the door it slides open and they see Kim and Trini walk out with blankets wrapped closely around their bodies. 

“Before you guys tell us what the fuck happened, let me put some clothes on.” Trini grumbles as she walks past them and into her room, Kim following close behind. 

Its silent for a few seconds before Zack starts laughing, Jason and Billy quickly joining in. “Well, I think that answers the question.” 

***** ***** 

They’re all in the common room as they go over what happened. Trini and Kim are in their usual spot, curled up together on their loveseat while the boys are on the couch. Trini’s head is resting on Kim’s shoulder while Kim has her arm curled around her. The boys each go through the tale of events from their perspectives and are learning what antics the two girls got into as a group. The girls tell the boys that they remember bits and pieces but that it feels like they are trying to remember a dream. 

“No way! You fell asleep?!” Jason hides his face in his hands as Zack laughs. “And snoring too if I remember right.” Kim adds in teasingly. 

A quiet “Kim you are such a handful.” can be heard from him once he pulls his hands away. 

“And don’t forget it.” She winks and Jason rolls his eyes. “PLEASE tell me you guys took pictures.” 

“I fucking swear if you-” “-OF COURSE I DID!” Zack jumps up and quickly hands Kim his phone, dodging Trini’s swipe at him. 

“Aww Trin look at us! We’re so cute! Oh my god you’re so tiny.” Trini lets out a deep breath, but as she looks at the pictures she can’t deny that they do look adorable. Maybe she won’t kill Zack afterall. 

They come across the pictures of them curled up in bed together. “Oh I remember how this happened.” Trini says as she looks closer. 

“Oh please tell us, ‘cause we have no clue how that happened. When I put you guys to sleep you were in separate beds.” Billy says. 

Kim laughs “I was scared of the dark and asked Trini if I could sleep in her bed with her.” Trini nods in response confirming that’s how she remembers it too. Zack coos “That’s adorable. We didn’t even think of that though.” 

Trini smiles “Well everything worked out in the end. Thanks for babysitting us.” 

“It was fun, seeing you guys as kids was nice.” Billy adds. They all feel the love for each other through bond, and it makes them all smile, knowing that this is their little family.

“B you gotta tell me how you came up with the names Naomi and Becky on the spot like that.” Trini laughs as Billy starts to tell his story. 

 

***** ***** 

Later on Kim and Trini are in Kim’s room in the ship. Kim is putting up new pictures of the two as kids alongside her old ones while Trini lays down on her bed watching before she speaks. 

“Do you remember when we snuck in here?” Kim puts down her small stack of pictures before walking over and laying next to her face to face. “Yeah I do. I think it’s one of the things I remember the most.” Trini tugs her close and cuddles her.

“You were so jealous of yourself” Trini snickers. Kim practically squawks in response. “Oh yeah? I’m not the one who called me a pretty like a princess.” “But you are. You’re my princess, Princesa.” Trini pecks Kim on the lips and the girl’s lips wobble as she tries and fails to hold back her smile. 

“Triniiii! That’s so not fair.” “You know what’s not fair? Proposing to me before we even go out on a date.” Kim smacks Trini’s ass and sticks her tounge out when Trini raises an eyebrow in response. “Oh you’re just asking for it aren’t you?” 

The two get distracted and eventually everything goes back to normal, well as normal as life can be when you’re part of a group of alien protectors with superpowers. 

And a week later, when all three boys go into their rooms on the ship and find a framed group picture of all them with young Trini and Kim propped up and hanging in their rooms, they smile and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes and typos, I tried to catch as many as I can. I had this WIP since like September I'm so sorry for my lag. Let me know if you enjoyed it! I love seeing what you guys have to say :)


End file.
